


Your mistake, too

by AerynSun75



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Break Up, S4E16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynSun75/pseuds/AerynSun75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the break-up Diggle didn't only talk to Oliver...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your mistake, too

Finally! Felicity left the conference room, where she spent nearly 2 hours with the CFO of Palmer Tech and three of his accountants. She had always worked long hours. Especially since her break up from Oliver she used work to distract her from thinking - and feeling - too much. But this had been a tiring meeting. She could stand hours of tech talk with Curtis, but defending every dollar to the nitpickers from finance had been hell.

Sinking down into her chair she leant back and closed her eyes. A light knock on her door made her look up. She smiled.

Across the room stood John Diggle with a big paper bag from Big Belly Burgers. "I wonder, if you are interested in having lunch with me."

"How could I say no to Big Belly Burgers... and to lunch with you - whatever the food is."

"Nice save", Diggle said smiling.

Felicity stood up and went over to the couch. "I just spent two hours in a finance meeting. I need this."

While Diggle spread the food over the table, Felicity already sighed after the first gulp from her milk shake. "You can bring me lunch anytime you want."

They ate mostly in silence, only interrupted by some small talk and light gossip. When they had finished their meal the silence got slightly uncomfortable.

It was Felicity who broke it. "What's on your mind, John? Is everything ok with Lyla and Sara?"

"They are fine." Diggle stalled. "Actually I wanted to talk about you and Oliver."

Felicity stiffened. "What's there to talk about? We are done."

"Yeah", Diggle sighed sadly, "that's what you said. And I think you made a mistake."

"Me?" Felicity exclaimed, "It was Oliver, who wasn't honest. If Darkh hadn't kidnapped William, he would have continued to lie to me." Felicity stated.

"You are probably right. Oliver made a poor choice. He was afraid, that Samantha would deny him the visits to his son. Had he thought about it more clearly he may have decided otherwise." Diggle admitted.

"Yeah, so why was it me, who made the mistake?"

"Because you just gave up!"

Felicity stood up and began pacing beside the couch.

Diggle continued: "I know, you don't want to hear it, but it is true. In your eyes Oliver messed up. Did you even think about forgiving him?"

"He lied!" Felicity said as if it was self-explaining. "Honesty is important to me. He knows that. But honouring Samantha's wishes was more important to him. He lied to me!"

"And so did you!" Diggle replied.

Felicity looked at him expectantly "When?"

"When the two of you were away for 5 months, you helped us - without telling Oliver."

"That... that was different", Felicity stuttered.

"Different how?" Diggle challenged. "You helped Laurel, Thea and me for months with team business and didn't tell Oliver."

"But I helped you... and I wanted to give Oliver some space", Felicity tried to explain.

"I know. But you lied by omission - same as Oliver." Diggle stated. "But whether it was the same thing or not, why are you so ready to give up? A few months ago you wanted a break, because your thought you were too involved. You thought, that you lost yourself in Oliver. Now you ended your relationship for good, because Oliver wasn't honest?"

"I said, Honesty is..."

"No!" Diggle interrupted. "You have this idea of the perfect relationship - how it should be. But if something doesn't fit in with this vision, you give up. Why are you not ready to fight?"

"Are you blaming me?" Felicity stood with her arms crossed in front of her body.

"This isn't about blame." Diggle answered. "I love Lyla. But we had a lot of disagreements - mostly because of her work for ARGUS, but also because of my involvement with Oliver's mission. Do you think she always told me everything she had to do for ARGUS? Of course that has been the reason for many fights. But I never thought about giving up."

Felicity remained silent. She wasn't used to John's criticism.

"Felicity, I know, that you and Oliver love each other. I am not so naive to think, that love alone is enough. But love is a strong base, that should be worth fighting for." Diggle looked at her expectantly.

Felicity was fighting her tears. "I don't know, if I can... if I can come back from this."

Diggle went over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Just think about it. And if you need time, take it. If you see even the slightest chance, don't give up. I saw the two of you move from friendship and trust do so much more. Even back when you started working with us, you challenged each other and brought out the best in each other. Don't throw away something special like this."

"But he was supposed to be honest. He... he." She couldn't continue. Now the tears were running freely down her cheeks.

Diggle sighed. "There are no general rules for a relationship. There is no general list of 'should' and 'shouldn't'. This relationship - you and Oliver - it is something personal. The only questions, you have to answer for yourself, are: Am I ready to give this up? What is important? What makes me happy? Am I really sure, that what he did is unforgiveable?"

Felicity made no attempt to leave Dig's arms. She had to admit, that she missed being held.

John wasn't done. "You and Oliver - what you have - is something most people never experience in their lifetime. But don't take it for granted. It's fragile. Oliver may have given it a blow, but it only falls and shatters if one you lets go completely. Don't let something special go to waste. You probably will never find something like this again."

They stood like this for some more time. 

Felicity didn't know, if she could get over this. She just knew, that she missed Oliver and that her love for him was still there. But could she trust him with her heart again?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fan of Olicity, but even with all their amazing chemistry, they are only human - normal people. And normal people have to work on their relationships. Happily ever after requires some effort on both sides.  
> Don't get me wrong - Oliver messed up. But in my opinion Felicity is giving up too easily - for the second time in this season.


End file.
